Un Regalo Inesperado (Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata-chan)
by Andy Ross
Summary: Drabble 2. Hinata estaba sorprendida y con ese vecino allí, lo estaría cualquiera.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 _Drabble hecho para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra bella Hinata-chan!_

 _._

 _._

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

.

 **Una sorpresa inesperada**

 **.**

Drabble N°2

.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Juró que si fue tu culpa no volverás a trabajar en toda tu vida.

—Yo no hice nada, ella se desmayó en cuanto ustedes salieron.

—No te creo.

—Pasó un minuto máximo dos después de que ustedes salieran. Me gustaría saber que podría haberle hecho yo en ese tiempo.

—Tal vez si fue nuestra culpa, ella es demasiado tímida.

Hinata se removió en la cama al escuchar unos gritos cerca de ella. Abrio los ojs con un poco de miedo y vio que estaba acostada en un sillón en la misma habitación con cortinas rojas y purpuras.

No fue un sueño, pensó sonrojada.

Allí frente a ella estaban Ino, Sakura, TenTen y por supuesto Naruto, las primeras con el ceño fruncido y el último con el rostro serio pero con preocupación en sus ojos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba despierta, Ino y TenTen comenzaron a preguntarle si se encontraba bien mientras Sakura hablaba del supuesto intento de violación por parte de Naruto.

Naruto rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, yo s-solo… me desmaye. —admitió avergonzada, jugando con sus dedos sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

…

Al final, todos fueron al pub donde sus amigos ya se encontraban tomando algo de alcohol, incluyendo a Naruto, después de que Sakura se disculpara.

Hinata evito hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual y esquivaba cualquier tipo de conversación por parte del rubio.

Cuando ya todos estaban lo suficientemente tomados como para no notar su presencia se escabulló fuera del local con la esperanza de volver a su casa y olvidar parte de los sucesos del día.

Incluyendo a un rubio muy sexy con sombrero vaquero.

—¿Quieres que te lleve Hinata-chan? —Se pegó un susto al ver a Naruto recostado sobre una moto cerca de la vereda—. Después de todo vivimos en el mismo vecindario.

—C-creo que solo tomare un taxi. —murmuró apenada. No podía verle a la cara luego de la confusión más temprano.

—En esas fechas es muy difícil conseguir uno. —Naruto sonrió travieso. —Ya sabes, por la navidad y todo eso.

Hinata se lo pensó un poco y se acercó tímidamente a la moto. Naruto arranco y le pasó un casco más pequeño. —Es de mi hermana. —explico al ver su rostro de duda.

Asintió extrañada. Y se subió en el asiento incomoda.

—Lo siento mucho lo de hace un rato. —Naruto agarro sus manos y se rodeó el estómago. —Asegúrate por mí.

—En realidad fue mi culpa, no estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

—Lo sé.

Y arrancó rápidamente dejando a Hinata confusa.

Se apretó más al cuerpo de Naruto al sentir vértigo por la velocidad de la motocicleta.

—Gracias. —dijo en cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento de su edificio.

—No hay problema.

Los dos se subieron al elevador. Hinata mirando incomoda los números que avanzaban lentamente y Naruto observándola sin descaro.

—No s-sabía que trabajabas en eso. —pronuncio sonrojada.

—Oh, en realidad no trabajo en ello. Kiba, mi amigo enfermo y me pidió un favor.

—Vaya.

—En realidad acepte cuando supe que eras tú. —contestó muy rápido, aunque parecía arrepentido cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy levemente y se rasco la nuca avergonzado. —Es que te conozco y sé que si no era alguien conocido podrías acabar desmayándote, como sucedió al final —su voz disminuía a cada segundo. —Supongo que no hice un buen trabajo al final.

Es que era demasiado sexy y pecaminoso, cualquiera se desmayaría, pensó.

Cuando escuchó la sonrisa divertida de Naruto al salir del ascensor y mirarlo con los ojos oscurecidos supo que no lo había pensado.

— ¿Dije eso en voz alta cierto?

—Y yo me alegro por ello.

Hinata abrió la puerta de su departamento rápidamente.

Cuando Naruto sacó las llaves de su apartamento hablo sin pensar. —Espera… —Naruto enarcó una ceja. —T-tal vez quieras pasar y tomar a-algo de vino, o no sé… yo…

—Claro.

Naruto la tomo de la mano con una media sonrisa. —Tal vez te muestre algo del baile que te tenía preparado.

Y Hinata estaba segura de que no se libraría en esta ocasión.

.

.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

.

.

Y aquí la continuación del primer Drabble, espero que se hayan divertido y no olviden dejarme algún comentario si les hizo reir o quieren una continuación.

 _ **Besos enormes!**_


End file.
